wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lara Tolvan
'Lara Erzabet Thorn '(née Tolvan) is the youngest and only surviving offspring of Edwin Tolvan, the last Baron of Osric's Anvil. During the final days of the Tolvan uprising, she was forced into hiding after her life was saved by a handful of her late father's remaining loyalists. After the Civil War of Wolf's Crossing, her late father's lands and title were restored to her, and she was created Countess of Osric's Anvil in her own right. She married Erryk Thorn, the 1st Earl of Thorn's Reach in late August of 623 K.C. and gave birth to the first of their children in June of 624 K.C. Description Petite and well-endowed, Lara Tolvan is certainly an attractive young woman by most standards. Her hair is long and smooth as spun silk, nicely framing delicate features, and often obstructing her deep, brown eyes. Somewhat pale in complexion, her skin is soft and unmarred despite the recent hardships she has endured. Seldom clad in anything but the grey and dark blue of her family's crest, she favors long, modest gowns of the finest silks. At over seven months pregnant, she has taken to wearing little more than her house robe and remaining indoors more often than not. She has also begun wearing her late mother's jewelery, including a lavish silver necklace, studded with sapphires and diamonds. History Early Years Born May the second of 602 K.C. Lara was the youngest of the Tolvans' four children, and certainly her father's favorite. With her family's wealth and ever-increasing power, Lara was afforded every possible advantage during her childhood, including a governess from one of the finest schools in Capital City, Lordaeron. The fall of Lordaeron was less difficult for her than many, due in large part to Osric's Anvil being virtually inaccessable by the undead scourge. From within her father's Castle of Hammersfall, Lara continued her education, and life went on with little interruption for the most part. It was not until the fall of Stone Hearth and her father's knowledge of Edric Blackmorn's intentions with regard to the Madarin holdings that Lara's life would change forever. The Tolvan Uprising Her father's decision to rise up in rebellion against Jon Blackmorn and his brothers in 621 K.C. was never one she supported, but as the youngest of four and a daughter besides, Lord Edwin cast aside her opinion and marched South to Stone Hearth with the bulk of his forces, laying siege to Stone Hearth Keep. When Stone Hearth was consumed by fire during the siege, her father marched his men to the stronghold of Rosegarde, where two of King Jon's heirs were known to be in residence. Childhood Friends and Tragic Turns Close in age, Lara had always been friends with Michael Blackmorn, and after he was captured at Rosegarde and brought back to Pinewood's holdfast as a hostage, Lara took personal responsibility for his care. He had been badly wounded during the battle, and for the next several weeks, Lara seldom left his bed side. She later learned that the Blackmorns believed him dead, leading her to panic at the thought of what was sure to come if he was not released. What her father had failed to consider was the ruthlessness of their overlords and the lengths to which they would go to seek revenge for having harmed one of their own. Vengeance came in the form of King Jon's eldest son, Darion. A former paladin, Darion Blackmorn had broken nearly every part of the oath he'd sworn and did not shrink from slaying even those who surrendered. Rosegarde had been taken back in less than a week of battle, and her brother Victor had been brutally butchered by Darion himself. Keeping Michael safely hidden away at Pinewood, Lara rode to Osric's Anvil in what would ultimately be a futile attempt to warn her family of what was to come. By the time she arrived at Hammersfall, all she could do was watch as her father was tied to the largest tree in the square--her mother, her sister, and the last of her brothers cut down as he remained helpless. Her father's grizzly death by hanging, drawing, and quarterering was a sight the young lady would never forget. Had it not been for a handful of her father's soldiers having survived the massacre, Lara herself would have certainly been the next to die. Life In Exile Coming Soon Justice Marriage Having much compassion for a man who had lost as much as she had, Lara propsed an alliance with Erryk Thorn, sealed by marriage. Knowing that he had lost both heirs during the long and costly war with the Bloody Dawn, Lara promised that the two of them could begin a new family together, and Thorn graciously accepted. Though he is more than a decade her senior, theirs has been a happy marriage, and she gave birth to a healthy son just a year after their wedding. She is presently with child again and despite this, has retained her seat on Prince Michael's Royal Council. Category:Characters Category:House of Tolvan Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Wolf's Crossing Human